


November 11th, 1976 (I didn't actually have a title)

by Fadedintothenight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Study Group, Study Sessions, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedintothenight/pseuds/Fadedintothenight
Summary: This is based off a couple of Tumblr posts belonging to the person this is gifted to. I hope you all enjoy it.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	November 11th, 1976 (I didn't actually have a title)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodboylupin (somebetterwords)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebetterwords/gifts).



> This is based off a couple of Tumblr posts belonging to the person this is gifted to. I hope you all enjoy it.

“I **hate** how whenever I walk into a room, Sirius’ll pat his thigh and give me that stupid, dopey, absolutely _infuriating_ 'c’ mere boy!' smile.” The words were out of Remus’s mouth as soon as he was safely within the confines of the sixth year boys’ dormitory, Peter trailing behind him as papers fell everywhere out of Remus’s bag that he’d thrown onto his bed as he searched for his copy of Advanced Transfiguration to start on the essay that Professor McGonagall had assigned in class that afternoon. "As if **I’m** **the fucking** **dog** in our relationship!”

Peter stood at the end of the bed, holding up the book having picked it up from the floor where it was half-hidden under the bed as if somebody had kicked it there the last time they had used it. Which couldn’t have been the case since he knew how Remus treated his books which meant it had probably fallen off his bed and nobody had realized it? “Well… Maybe, he would stop if you didn’t always go and sit in his lap when he did it.” The smaller boy pointed out offering the book to his friend as a peace-offering when he whirled around to face him.

“But that’s my seat…” Remus mumbled, taking the book, trying to wipe the incredulous look off his face at the mere suggestion of not sitting in his boyfriend’s lap. That was his place. They totally knew that was his seat. Where the hell was he supposed to sit? In a chair like some commoner when he had a perfectly good lap to sit in? No, no thank you.

Sitting on the bed, Remus pulled out enough parchment for his essays and a quill, gathering the rest of his notes from the floor, watching as Peter did the same with his notes. Dinner would start soon. He wanted to have all of his things ready for the study group he and Lily hosted every Thursday evening for their friends and whoever else in their house that needed the extra help. Shoving everything back into his bag, Remus waited for his friend. Heading down to the Great Hall together, they planned to meet Sirius and James there as they had Ancient Runes, while Peter and Remus had a free period having dropped the class at the beginning of the semester.

Spotting Lily, Marlene, Dorcas, and Alice in the middle of the table at their usual spot the two boys made their way down the length of the table sitting down as two of their three missing friends joined them. Turning into Sirius’s hug for a moment he looked back towards the door attempting to spot James in the sea of students coming in the doors, a frown on his lips when he couldn’t find the dark-haired teen. “Where did James run off to?” He asked, reaching for the potatoes as Marlene finished with them.

“He stayed behind for a few minutes to talk to Professor Byrne about his last essay. Said he didn’t understand some information that the Professor had left in his comments.” Frank Longbottom answered from his other side as he reached for the bowl of corn next to Remus’s plate.

Nodding Remus turned back to his conversation with Lily. Discussing their plans for the study group that night, James interrupted them ten minutes later causing a second-year girl to jump and nearly spill her drink everywhere as he slipped into his seat. Rolling their eyes at each other, the two prefects resumed their conversation. Lily wrote down each point and topic they wanted to touch on as they ate, ignoring the ridiculous antics of their boyfriends trying to derail their conversation until they'd finished and had put each of their copies of the list into their pockets joining their friends’ conversations about their classes that day.

As dinner ended, the group of friends departed. Each heading back to the Gryffindor common room to start on their homework before getting back together for the study group at eight. Following the rest of their friends, Remus held tight to Sirius's hand, leaning into the taller boy’s side as they walked. “Siri? Are you going to join us tonight; or are you and James going to sneak off again like you did the last week? Don't think I didn't notice that. We could use a few extra sets of hands to help with the first and second years.”

“Did you miss me?” Sirius teased, a smile forming on his lips as he wrapped an arm around Remus’s waist. “No. I’ll stay. But solely because you’re extremely cute when you’re pouting. I’m sorry for leaving you and Lily hanging last week. We shouldn’t have agreed to help and disappeared when you guys needed us.” Sirius really felt bad about leaving the two alone when he’d promised to help. He simply couldn’t resist helping James with his actually harmless prank on the Slytherin Quidditch team before their game against them that past weekend.

“No, you shouldn’t but it’s alright. I know you and James both have the attention span of a Chihuahua unless you’re really interested in the material. Besides, you guys rarely ever require the review, which is why we asked you both to help us.” Remus paused as they stopped in front of the Fat Lady’s portrait. “Fairy lights.” He called out crawling through the tunnel into their common room waiting for Sirius to come through as well before leading him over to their usual spot in the armchair by the fire.

Starting on the essay for McGonagall they worked in silence for a while until James came over, sitting on the armrest of the chair as they talked quietly while they took a break. Looking at the watch on his wrist Sirius stood holding Remus in his arms as he accompanied James to the corner where they would be holding the study session that evening. Sinking onto a transfigured bean bag Sirius rearranged Remus on his lap until they were both comfortable begrudgingly promising to keep his hands to himself. Waving to a few of the younger years that he knew as they joined the group he sat quietly as Lily spoke to the group at large.

“Today we’re going to go over charms and transfiguration. If anyone requires help with their homework, I suggest staying behind at the end to talk to Marlene, Remus, or myself and we’ll help point you in the right direction.” Taking a deep breath the redheaded sixth year looked around the assembled group taking note of the few new faces that had joined them before pulling out the list she and Remus had made at dinner. “First and second-year charms will go to Marlene while third and fourth-year will come to me. Fifth and sixth-years will go to Remus. First and second-year transfiguration will go to Sirius, third and fourth-year will go to Dorcas and Alice. Fifth and sixth-year by James and Frank.”

Watching as each group moved to their assigned leaders James cast a Tempus charm so they could keep an eye on the time, allowing the older students to go over both practical application and the books before they sent the students along to the next person if they needed help with that subject as well. As the study session ended and everyone’s questions had been answered, the group of friends collapsed together in the center of the bean bags. They talked about some of the questions they had gotten or points that some students had struggled with in preparation for the next week’s session before the girls and Frank went up to bed leaving Remus, Sirius, and James talking among themselves. Lost in their conversation about the Hogsmeade weekend coming up James and Remus both jumped as Sirius called out to a fourth-year couple walking towards the stairs to the girls’ dormitory.

“Oi!!!! No public displays of affection! Three points from Slytherin.” The teen called out to the two girls pointing at their clasped hands when they stared at him in shock.

One of the girls recovered faster than the other, interlocking their fingers as she stared down the older boy mischievously. “Okay, first of all, we’re Gryffindors. Second of all, you’re not a prefect. And third of all, your boyfriend, who _is_ a prefect, is **_literally_** sitting in your lap right now!” She challenged throwing her hair over her shoulder as she glared at the now laughing James Potter who was clutching his sides trying not to fall off his bean bag.

Sirius looked at Remus flabbergasted as the young woman scowled, crossing her arms, probably waiting for him to be told off by said boy currently still sitting in his lap. The girl had spunk, he had to hand her that. Most of the younger students wouldn’t have dared to tease him like that for fear of being pranked when they least expected it.

Remus laughed quietly to himself before moving around to face the girl’s expectant look still sitting in Sirius’s lap. He could always just fix the details tomorrow. “No displays of public affection. And three points from Slytherin.”

**Author's Note:**

> These are the Tumblr posts this was based off
> 
> Remus: I hate how whenever I walk into a room Sirius'll pat his thigh and give me that stupid, dopey, absolutely infuriating "c' mere, boy!" smile.  
> Remus: As if I'm the fucking dog in our relationship!  
> Peter: Maybe he would stop if you didn't always go and sit in his lap when he did it.  
> Remus: But that's my seat...
> 
> Some Random Fourth Year: *tries to hold new GF's hand in the common room*
> 
> Sirius Black, Known Asshole: OI!!!! No public displays of affection! Three points from Slytherin.
> 
> Some Random Fourth Year: Okay, first of all, we’re Gryffindors.
> 
> Some Random Fourth Year: Second of all, you’re not a prefect.
> 
> Some Random Fourth Year: And third of all, your boyfriend, who is a prefect, is LITERALLY sitting in your lap right now!


End file.
